True love never fades!
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Summary inside
1. Summary

(Summary) Declan was her first boyfriend but, than she moved to Canada after spending most of her life around the world just like Fiona and Declan. But, when she was in her sophomore year of high school they settled in Canada and so they stayed to give her some sort of normal life. She hated leaving Declan behind and Fiona behind as well because she was her best friends. But, now they're in town and things are going to change. Especially seeing as Kelsey is dating someone knew but, her feelings for Declan never went away and she didn't want to admit it until she sees him Holly J. (End Summary ) Don't own Degrassi


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Arrival

Kelsey walked down the hallways of Degrassi. Winter break was over and it was time to get serious because school was busy. She felt someone wrap their arms around her. Hey says Kelsey as she turns towards Peter. Hey says Peter as he leans in to kiss her. Just than Holly J and Anya walked over. Have you seen the newbie asks Holly J? Newbie asks Kelsey? The new hottie says Anya as they watch him walk by.

Kelsey eyes widened. Declan she says. Kelse he replies as he looks at her. How do you know each other asks Peter? We grew up together says Declan as he looks up and down. O Ambassador's kid I am assuming asks Peter? Yes says Declan as he looks over at Peter. Where's Fiona asks Kelsey as she looks uncomfortably at Declan. Around I am sure you'll run in to her says Declan. Well its nice to see you I have got to get to class says Kelsey as she moves out of Peter's grasp and walks off to class.

Peter just looked on. Declan just half smiled. Kelsey didn't end up going to class she ran out of school. Declan saw her do so and followed. Kelsey wait yells Declan. I can't Declan not now I thought that I was going to live here and never see you again and you're here and I've got a boyfriend who I care about but, I am confused because I still care about you says Kelsey as Declan pulls her into his car. Just like old times says Declan as he puts the keys in the ignition to the car. Just like old times she said as she thought back to when they use to skip every once in a while.

(Park) So where did you go since I left asks Kelsey? Here and there says Declan. Dated anyone asks Kelsey? A few dates nothing serious says Declan. Declan, Peter is something new his ex left to go model and I liked him but, I don't love him I doubt I ever will says Kelsey as she looks at him.

But, you like him asks Declan? I think so says Kelsey. Well when he kisses you is it like magic like you and me asks Declan. Declan nothing will ever be as good as you and me you were my first love and probably my only says Kelsey as she looks up at him. But, we 've got to try new things says Declan as he uses air quotes as he looks at her. I did you should try it says Kelsey as she looks up to him. Come here says Declan as he pulls her to him and they began to kiss.

It felt so right nothing like the way she felt with Peter but, she needed to keep her cool and not screw things up with him. Kelsey pulled away. We cant do this says Kelsey. Your right friends asks Declan? Friends says Kelsey. Do you want to head back to school asks Declan? No let's head to the DOT it has been a long time since I've skipped school says Kelsey. I guess I am a bad influence on you says Declan. Weren't you always says Kelsey with a smile. They both laugh as they take off.

Hey Spin says Kelsey as she walks into the DOT. Kelsey school isn't out yet what are you doing here asks Spinner? Declan Spinner, Spinner, Declan showing an old friend around says Kelsey as she let the lie roll off her tongue. Part of your daughter of the Ambassador duties asks Spinner with a smile? Sort of except Declan is also a kid of an Ambassador our parents have been friends since well forever and bingo we became friends says Kelsey with a smile as they order. Nice to meet you says Spinner with a smile.

Thanks its been a while since I have been in a place that really felt like home says Declan as his eyes travel over to Kelsey. Just than Peter came into the DOT. Where have you been asks Peter? Official Ambassador stuff says Kelsey as she looks at her boyfriend. Ok but, why couldn't not have waited until we were out of school asks Peter? Because Declan has got to be somewhere tonight and he needed the sights and everything so he can around says Kelsey as she stares at Peter. Ok says Peter as they kiss. There isn't a party going down and I'm not invited asks Peter? No its just some family event he has to go to says Kelsey as she lies straight to her boyfriend's face.

Alright so I am assuming you will be going as well asks Peter? Sadly yes sorry says Kelsey as she rolls her eyes at the situation. No that's fine gives me a chance to work on new songs and stuff just call me when you are done says Peter. Lying to the boyfriend so not you at least not this you says Declan from the side. I've changed so much since I came here I fell into this fold I forgot what it was like to actually have real fun the one without no limits because of the whole immunity thing says Kelsey as she looks at him. It is fun isn't it says Declan with a smile as he continues to drink the smoothie Spinner had given the two of them. Spin whose working tonight asks a voice?

No One we are closed tonight says Spinner. Ok thanks says Holly J. Whose that asks Declan? That is Holly J she is our starts Kelsey. Student body president says Declan. How did you asks Kelsey? Some girl told me and Fiona who she was says Declan. O says Kelsey as she looks over at Holly J who smiled over at Declan. Why did she care they were just friends he wasn't her boyfriend not anymore.

Hey Kelse who's your friend asks Holly J? Um this is starts Kelsey as she looks up at Holly J. I'm Declan he says. Holly J he says. I know says Declan with a huge smile. I'm heading out got to go get ready you coming Declan Kelsey asks? You know I'm gonna have a car meet me take my care drop it off at school I'm assuming you need to pick up yours ok says Declan as he looks at Kelsey. Alright she replies. Fighting back tears. This shouldn't be happening not now she had Peter. Didn't she?

( Later on) Fiona says Kelsey as her oldest friend came into view. Kelse she says as they hug. Well Well Kelsey Veronica Jackson you've returned to the life of a diplomat's kid says a voice. Victoria how are you asks Kelsey? O I am good Declan tells me you have a new boyfriend quick to replace the one you left behind says Vikki. I didn't replace him I just moved on and I am sure that Declan has done the same says Kelsey as she walks past Victoria. She is greeted by Declan's parents. Hello says Kelsey as she looks at them. The two smile at the young girl that they saw as a daughter and hugged her really quick.

Hello says Declan's parents. Just than she sees Declan. Standing by the staircase. That use to be their signal when they wanted to sneak away and be together that was what she used the night she had to tell him that she would be moving to Canada they were the only ambassador kids that were around each other all the time. She saw his friends around him. Man she missed him no one could be the boyfriend that he was even though he came off as a jerk but, when he was with her he was far from it god she missed him so much what she would give to be in his arms again but she was with Peter and she was pretty sure that he like Holly J even though they had only just met.

Kelsey says a voice. She turns to see one of Declan's friends one who had a crush on her since long before she was dating Declan. God she needed to get away from him. Leave me alone James says Kelsey. What no hello says James. She step back only to meet a wall. Looks like I've got you to myself says James. How about not says a voice.

Declan ,Kelsey and I were just catching up says James. Well she asks you to leave her alone says Declan. O she knows I'm just playing with her says James as he strokes her arm. Don't touch me says Kelsey. O don't be like that says James as he goes to do it again. She said leave her alone says Declan as he pushes James up against a wall. Declan let him go he's not worth it says James as she puts her hand on Declan's arm. Your right he's not get out of my house James and don't come back ever and if you ever come near Kelsey you will live to regret it says Declan.

He lets go of James and takes Kelsey hand and walks toward the stairs. Where are we going asks Kelsey? Don't worry I just want to talk says Declan as they head up to his room. Man how do you get all of your rooms to look the same says Kelsey as she walks around the room .A girl designed it once and I never wanted to change it says Declan. Thanks says Kelsey. Your welcome so how long have you been going out with Peter asks Declan? A few months not long it took a long time to adjust to being in one place to be away from you says Kelsey. I hope he knows how lucky he is says Declan. Thanks I think says Kelsey.

Well I actually better go and see what Peter is up to I will talk to you soon says Kelsey. Alright I will walk you out says Declan. They walked out and heading out to the door. See you at school says Declan as they reach her car. Of course says Kelsey as she drives away.

(Peter's) Kelsey walked into Peter's loft only to walk in on him and Mia making out. Peter she whispers. Kelsey says Peter. She had tears falling down her face. We are over says Kelsey as she takes off. Peter follows her out. Kelsey wait yells Peter. No I am done you and I are over I am not being used for every time your ex girlfriend leaves and being dropped the minute she comes back no one ever plays me I usually play them but, I let myself change when I arrived here but, now I am regretting that yells Kelsey as she slips into her diplomat car and speeds off in the direction of Declan's home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Heartache double time

Kelsey sped off toward the mansion she had only left a little over a half an hour ago. People would be gone by now its how these things worked. She had tears coming down her face. She pulled into the Coyner's driveway. She came to a sudden stop. She saw Declan outside the party with Holly J they were making out. It was official Holly J had gotten everything she wanted aside from the heartache that came with how she felt right now because she really did like Peter but, he was using her and she couldn't believe she had let him.

She turned the ignition off and stepped out of the car and took off up the stairs into the house hoping Fiona was nearby. She was in luck Fiona was still downstairs. Fi says Kelsey who had tears flowing down her face. Kelse says Fiona as she looks at her. What happened asks Fiona? Can I stay here asks Kelsey? Sure says Fiona as they walk up to her room. Kelsey walked into the room behind Fiona. Fiona walked up to her dresser and pulled out extra pair of sweats and a tank top. Wow you still have those asks Kelsey as she looks up at her? Of course I do their yours anyways says Fiona. Thank you says Kelsey as she tries to wipes her eyes

Go in and change then we will talk says Fiona as she looks at her friend. Ok says Kelsey as she heads for the bathroom and changes. She walked back into Fiona's room. So what happened asks Fiona as she looks at her friends. I broke up with my boyfriend he cheated on me with his ex says Kelsey. This is your first heartache since Declan huh asks Fiona? Yea everything was fine than he was just there today but I am pretty sure that Peter has been cheating on me this whole time says Kelsey.

Sweetie if he is cheating he isn't worth it says Fiona. Fi my heart broke when I left to move here to Canada and left Declan he was my first boyfriend but he was also my best friend the guy who held my hair was I was throwing up while we lived in Paris because my mom and dad wouldn't come back from an event he didn't leave my side until I could hold down fluids. Declan was the first person I ever loved and Peter well maybe I could have eventually says Kelsey. But he hurt you instead says Fiona.

Yes says Kelsey. Alright you can crash here and you can head home in the morning Fiona. Ok says Kelsey as she lays on the second bed in Fiona's room. Just than her phone went off again. It's Peter says Kelsey as she begins to cry again. Shh says Fiona as she sat next to her best friend and comforted her. The two fell asleep.

(Next morning)

Fiona says a voice. Shh be quiet Kelsey is asleep says Fiona. Fi why is Kelsey here she should be at Peter's says Declan. Because he cheated on me says a voice. Declan turned toward Kelsey and his smile fell. I'm going to kill him says Declan. No you're not it's not your place Declan you've got Holly J and trust me she won't like you helping me even if we are sort of friends says Kelsey as she grabs her stuff and leaves. Holly J asks Fiona? It just happened says Declan with his famous smile as he follows Kelsey out to her car.

Wait will ya says Declan. What asks Kelsey? Your one of best friends so if this guy hurt you I want to be able to defend you it's what friends do says Declan. Just don't get into any fight immunity or not says Kelsey as they hug. Call me if you need anything ok says Declan.

I know I will see you at school says Kelsey as she gets in her car and takes off. Fiona walked outside. You aren't going to go against her wishes are you asks Fiona? The guy I was last night would have but, today the guy I am today wont says Declan. Declan who is the guy you are today asks Fiona? The person I use to be says Declan as he walks to his room.

(Kelsey) She was driving around. She couldn't believe how horrible she felt and it wasn't just because her boyfriend had cheated on her it was because her ex boyfriend had found someone knew just like she had suggested when did he ever listen to her. Tears were falling down her face. Peter had betrayed her and she felt worthless to everyone. Tears were clouding her eyes and suddenly she drove off the road and hit a pole.

(Coyers home) Are you sure you haven't see her since this morning asks Kate Kelsey's mom as she looks at Declan? Kate last time I saw her she was suppose to be heading home I swear says Declan. He's right when she left she was suppose to be heading home says Fiona as she looks at them.

Kelsey's dad phone rang. Hello says Mark. Yes this is he o my we will be right there says Mark as he hangs up. We have to get to the hospital says Mark. What happened asks Declan with concern in his eyes? Kelsey is on her way to the hospital she ran her car into a pole its bad says Mark. The group ran out of the house.

(Hospital) Declan was pacing. Declan pacing doesn't help when will you learn that says Fiona. Fiona your best friend is fighting for her life right because I let her go off when I knew she was upset says Declan. This is not your fault says Fiona. No its Peter's says Declan. Just than her mom walked out and headed toward the nursery Declan followed. says Declan. There is something I need to tell you because Kelsey was going to I know she wanted to and I don't want you to be mad at her says Kate.

What asks Declan? When we arrived her Kelsey was two months pregnant says Kate. We have a kid asks Declan? She went into premature labor the baby didn't make it says Kate. Declan felt the tears come to his eyes something that had happened that rarely ever happened.

She wanted to tell you but, we told her not to it would have made the move even harder says Kate. Why asks Declan? Why what asks Kate? Why did she go into premature labor asks Declan? She got upset and ran off she got into an accident just like this and she went into labor but, it was too early the baby couldn't make it says Kate who was crying. No one thought to call me it was my kid says Declan.

How would we explain that she was in a dark place it took a lot to get her back says Kate. You call where she has been better she doesn't have the sparkle in her eye the way she use and she looks like all the stress is finally kicking her down at least she did the first day I saw her but, this morning before she left she seemed to gain some of that sparkle left says Declan. So what you are saying is that we should have called you because you would have brought our daughter back to us says Mark. Why not I've done it before maybe if you had let her tell me about the baby she never would have lost it and maybe she wouldn't be the shell of the person she use to be says Declan as he turns around and walks away. I don't even think her accident was an accident I think she tried to hurt herself says Mark thinking Declan was out of the way but he caught it.

(Kelsey's room) Fiona was sitting with her best friend who was currently in a coma. The doctor's say you can hear everything I say so here I go you need to wake up. Not just for me but, for all of us we are falling apart and its not even been a day. So forget about Declan and Holly J and Peter you can do fine all on your own so do what you need to do says Fiona as she looks at her best friend who was lying in a bed. Nothing happened.

Declan walked in. Hey says Fiona. Did you know she was pregnant when they moved he asks? What who asks Fiona? I take that as a no Kelsey was two months along when she left and a few months after that she lost the baby and now her parents think this accident might have been a way of her trying to take her own life she was upset but, not enough to kill herself says Declan. She didn't she wouldn't not even in her darkest days says Fiona.

I just wish she would wake up says Declan as he looked out the window. Peter and Holly J were there. What are you doing here asks Declan? I heard about the accident and wanted to see her says Peter? You caused this says Declan. Whatever says Peter as he tries to get by him.

I don't think so don't speak to her and don't look at her once she is better get the hell out of the hospital says Declan as he pushes Peter back. Dude she is my girlfriend so move says Peter. Actually I believe she is your ex so how about you go back to your model girlfriend and leave everyone else alone says Declan as he stares Peter down. Whatever says Peter as he walks away.

Peter and Mia I never would have seen him for the type to cheat says Holly J. Well he did says Declan as he turns toward the window and looks in on Kelsey. Your really protective of her says HollyJ. We grew up together diplomat's kids have to keep an eye out on their own says Declan. No it's not that you still love her don't you says Holly J.

I care about her she was the first girl I ever loved she was for the longest time the only girl in my life my best friend the one I went to when I need to vent about the pressures of being a kid of a diplomat do you know how rare it is for two diplomat families to be in the same place at once for that long period of time we lived all over the world but, the one thing stayed constant she was with me and I was with her since we were kids and then one day her parents just turn around and announce that they were leaving. She didn't want to leave at least not at first but, than a couple days before they were schedule to leave she suddenly changed her mind and we broke up says Declan as he turns toward Holly J. What happened what changed her mind asks Holly J?

I don't know I didn't hear from her until I arrived here says Declan as he looks around. So you still don't know what changed her mind because I doubt it was the pleasure of living a world away from you says Holly J as she looks in on an girl who was slowly becoming a great friend. Thanks Holly J says Declan. For what asks HollyJ. Being here says Declan just as Fiona came out.

Whats going on asks Declan? They are taking here for more testing to see what the damage is done to her body make sure there are no internal injuries says Fiona as the doctor takes Kelsey out of the room. Kate looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. Declan walked over to the gurney they had her on and leaned down and whispered in her ear. Come back to me says Declan. Fiona wrapped her arms around her brother. They just stood there and looked on as the doctor took her for testing.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Weeks later

Declan you have barely left this hospital since she was in the accident you get up come here go to school and immediately come here afterwards this can't be good for you says Fiona. Fi she is important to me you know that she's your best friend and she hasn't woken up yet but, I don't want her to be alone when she does says Declan. The doctor told us with the brain injury she has that she may never wake up and even if she does it she may not even remember anything about her including us says Fiona. So what is should give up on her no won't happen you know why because she never would give up on me says Declan as he stares his sister in the face.

Ok I get it but, Declan you can't waste your life away hoping for a miracle that may not even happen says Fiona as she looks at her brother . I wouldn't waste my life away I know she will come back to be I just know it says Declan. Fiona just nods. Just than Holly J showed up. Hey says Holly J. Hi says Declan as he walks over and kisses her. Hey I just wanted to check on her before my shift at the DOT and Spinner told me to leave this here says HollyJ as she hands a card to Declan. Spinner left this asks Declan? She worked at the Dot a while back and her and Spin got close he is like a big brother says HollyJ. Ok says Declan as he looks over at Kelsey.

Declan you have to come to terms with the possibility that she may never wake up says Holly J as she looks at her boyfriend. Finally someone who agrees with me says Fiona as she looks over at her disheveled brother. Why is everyone so willing to give up on her. She doesn't give up its not in her nature she fights until she has nothing left in her and if there is one thing I know about her she wouldn't give up on me if this was me and I am not about to that to her because even the smallest amount of hope could bring her back to us says Declan as he stares at the two girls. Both step back. He was upset this was something everyone had gotten use to because it was how he was the last few weeks.

Well I need to get to work so I will see you later says Holly J who had hurt written all over her face. Holly J says Declan as he follows her out the door. Declan I care about you but, I am sharing you with a girl in a coma she owns your heart and I don't there is any place for me in there says Holly J as she looks at him with tears in her eyes. Holly says Declan. No its ok we are meant to be friends its ok really Ive got to get to work says Holly J as she turns away. Declan leans up against at wall outside of Kelsey's room. Go after you idiot says a voice. A voice that sounds a lot like Kelsey but, when he looks up he only sees Fiona. Your right says Declan as he follows HollyJ out the doors of the hospital.

Holly J says Declan. She turns. What Declan she asks? Your right I can't do anything while she is in a coma but, you are wrong about something yes do I care about her but she doesn't own my heart anymore you do says Declan. Holly J smiled as she turns toward him and smiled. They kiss. Let me walk you to work says Declan. Thanks says Holly J as she slips her hand into his.

(Couple days later) Declan was staring at the empty seat in front of him the one that belonged to Kelsey. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He hadn't gone to see her since that day. He felt like something bad was going to happen when all of a sudden she was transparent in front of him. O my goodness I'm going mad says Declan to himself as he closes his eyes and blinks she is still there. You've given up on me never thought that would happen I guess that means I should let go huh she says as she looks at him as she sits down in her seat. Your not real says Declan. Darling your dreaming so relax I wouldn't be that mean says Kelsey. I didn't give up on you I couldn't I just cant wait around for you to open your eyes unless you do it soon Kelse you've been in a coma for over a month and the doctor's have no hope left the scans all say the same you aren't going to wake up says Declan as he looks at her. When have I ever done anything that is normal says Kelsey as she holds out her hand to him. Declan doesn't think anything about it he takes her hand. They still fit perfectly says Kelsey as she holds his hand. Declan couldn't help but smile.

Why are you here asks Declan? There is someone you need to meet says Kelsey as she looks at him. Declan watched as the scenery changed. They were in a playground it was a perfect day and he heard a voice. Mommy, daddy says a voice. They both turned toward the voice. What's her name asks Declan as he looks at her. Melissa Fiona Coyner I didn't want her to have my last name she deserved yours says Kelsey as she walks over to her daughter. Daddy are you sure I can take mommy I don't know if your destiny is done yet says Melissa.

Declan looked at Kelsey than back at their little girl that had been taken from them. Declan knelt next to his daughter. I don't want mommy to go just yet because as much as you need her I still do too do you understand asks Declan as he looks at his daughter. See mommy I told you daddy wouldn't want you to go just because he isn't around as much doesn't mean he gave up on you says Melissa. She's right you know I always have hope you'll come back to me so prove me right and wake up and come back to me says Declan as he looks at her. You have Holly J says Kelsey. That was you wasn't the day in the hospital says Declan. I thought I was dying and I hate it when you are unhappy Declan I love you always will no matter who you are with says Kelsey. I love you too says Declan. You gave your heart to HollyJ and you cant deny that says Kelsey.

Kelse I thought I did and the more and more I pulled away from my feelings for you I realized that no girl is for me other than you so don't you dare stop fighting because I haven't given up on you yet and I cant lose both of you not when I just got you back says Declan. I'll try she better than try Jackson prove me right like you love to do says Declan as she disappears and his eyes shoot open. He was at his desk in study. Holly J walked over. Hey she says as she leans into kiss him. He moves away. What is that about asks Holly J. I cant do this anymore I care about you Holly J but, I been lying to you to myself my heart has and probably will always belong to Kelsey its just how it is says Declan. Her eyes went hard. Good luck being in love with a ghost says Holly J. I'm sorry says Declan as he stands up and leaves the school heading for the hospital.

(Hospital) He walked into her room she wasn't awake. He took her hand in his. Come on open those eyes I know you can hear me just open your eyes says Declan as he holds onto her hand. Moments later he felt a squeeze. Baby he says. Declan she whispers. O thank goodness says Declan as he kisses her hand. Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily says Kelsey. I have missed you babe he said. She smiled as he wraps his arms around her neck.

The doctor we should page the doctor says Declan. Ok says Kelsey as she feels Declan holding her hand. Perfect fit the two say. Just than the doctor walked in. Your awake says the doctor. Yes I guess I am says Kelsey with a smile. I guess you were right son says the doctor. What asks Kelsey? Your boyfriend never gave up on you he kept insisting you would open your eyes says the doctor. He always has had the most amazing faith in me says Kelsey as she looks over at Declan. Neither bothered to correct the doctor on the boyfriend comment.

(Hour later) Declan was lying on the bed next to her. My parents will be here any minute says Kelsey. It's ok let's just say your mom feels like she owes me says Declan. She told you huh asks Kelsey? Yea the night of the accident says Declan. Don't be mad we were young do you honestly think we could have handled that as Diplomat kids asks Kelsey? No but, I would have loved her anyways says Declan. So would have I says Kelsey as she turns her head slowly toward him and they kiss. I've missed that says Kelsey. So have I he quickly replies.

The door opens. Her mom and dad walked through with Fiona behind them. Hey everybody she says. Kelsey they all say as they all rush over to hug her. Easy guys she still hurt says Declan as he goes into protective mode. Fiona smiled. I'm sorry I ever doubted you Declan she says as she stands next to her brother. Its ok I've been doubting myself a lot lately says Declan. But, you never gave up on her it's amazing you brought her back she says. No she brought me back he whispers as he looks over at his girlfriend who was smiling with her family.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Epilogue

(Months later) Kelsey was standing at her locker. Suddenly someone came up behind her. She smiled. Hey babe she says as Declan slides his arms around her. How is my beautiful girlfriend asks Declan. Amazing and how is my handsome and confident boyfriend she says as she turns. Great now he replies as they kiss. Ew seriously you two get a room says Fiona as she walks by with some of the girls from her fashion club. Declan pulls away and smiles at his sister. Thanks Fi appreciate the support says Kelsey with a smile. You guys know I love you says Fiona as she leaves. She's your best friend says Declan. She was your sister first says Kelsey as they head out for class. Declan just laughs.

(Few years later) Declan we have to be at this party it's our parents last party as the diplomats and then you mister are being introduced into society as the newest Coyner Diplomat and your sister and Danny are after that says Kelsey as she reads off the agenda for the evening. Why can't we stay home and be a normal couple do what normal 24 year olds do says Declan as he pulls her toward him and kissed her neck. I know but, we must go to these things babe no matter how much we want to stay at home says Kelsey as she turns and kisses him. Well I tried I love you says Declan as they kiss again.

I love you too now we must get ready says Kelsey with a smile. Ok says Declan. Soon enough they were on their way to the party. They were sitting in the limo when she looked at him. What asks Declan? I need to tell you something says Kelsey as she looks at her husband. What is it asks Declan? We are having a baby she says.

We are having a baby says Declan. Are you upset asks Kelsey? No not ever baby this is great I love you says Declan. I love you too says Kelsey as the limo comes to a stop. They head into the party. Things were going to be different. His parents greeted them as well as her own and then they met up with Fiona and her Danny. Declan decided something. I think I am going to make an announcement about the baby if that is ok says Declan. Of course says Kelsey with a smile. He did just that. It was also the night he decided he wasn't going to be a diplomat because he had spent the majority of his life bouncing around city to city country to country he even switch continents a few times he didn't want that for his kids so he started a business and it became quite successful.

Kelsey loved being home in one spot not like when they were young. They were more in love than ever if that was even possible but it happened. Kimberly, James time for breakfast says Kelsey from the downstairs of the mom says the two kids. They were 4 and 8 and she loved them more than anything. Declan pulled her two them as they stared at a picture of the family. I love you says Declan. I love you too she quickly replies as they kiss. Eww came the reply of the kids. The two smiled at their children as they picked them up and brought them into the dinning room. They were a real family.


End file.
